


Pie in Brooklyn

by lionessvalenti



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Food Sex, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Movie Reference, Pie, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike had always wondered what it would be like (and he'd actually been to third base).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie in Brooklyn

Mike gasped as he thrust his hips forward, his dick piercing the flaky crust. Teenage curiosity, at the age of twenty-four, had finally caught up with him.

Standing in his kitchen, he fucked a goddamn apple pie he'd bought from Food Emporium. He'd been blushing when he approached the register, like someone might know his intentions.

The pie smelled fantastic as he fucked it, knowing the scent of cinnamon would never be the same. The filling was warm and moist around his cock. It didn't matter how ridiculous he looked, it was exactly like he'd imagined.

His orgasm was delicious.


End file.
